


Drunken Mistakes, Hangovers, and Bets!

by Young_Writing_Robin1701



Series: Love Sick [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bets, F/M, Fluff and Angst, GUESS WHOS BACK, JARVIS is matchmaker, M/M, Movie Night, Stony - Freeform, The Kingsman, hangovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-30 22:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5182733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Writing_Robin1701/pseuds/Young_Writing_Robin1701
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team learns shocking news, of both relationships and people!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Mistakes, Hangovers, and Bets!

**Author's Note:**

> My second chapter, yay!!!

Love Sick: Chapter Two: Drunken Mistakes, Hangovers, and bets!

I knew that Tony was going to have a hangover and regret what had happen last night. So I made sure to make his favourite breakfast, waffles shaped as the Iron Man mask with strawberries. I had Bruce take it down to him. I had just given him the plate when JARVIS spoke.

“Captain, I request you presence in private area.”   
“I will be up in my room in a minute” I replied from the stove  
“Natasha, I won’t be gone too long. All you have to do is pour the batter into the waffle iron await for it to bing, place the cooked waffle on the plate and repeat.” I told her the instructions

When I felt that I could trust her enough I left for the elevator. JARVIS kindly took me up to my floor. When I entered room, I spoke

“You wish to talk to me?” I asked  
“Yes Captain. It is about sir” he replied  
“What about him?” I asked  
“Its about last night” he replied  
“Yes, due to the events of Miss Potts breaking up with him, he drinking, which caused him wanting to jump off the edge.” I stated  
“That the thing Captain, he did not wish to end his life due to Miss Potts…he wanted to end it because of you” JARVIS spoke

I stumbled back at his words….he wanted to end his life because of me…what did I do? My words seemed to take an eternity to form but when they did, I regretted asking, for the answer I was truly afraid of.

“Sir loved you, he still does. He wanted to end it because he was afraid you would not like him. Here is proof” JARVIS spoke with ease 

JARVIS played a video on the far wall directly across from my queen bed. Tony sat directly in the middle of the screen, his eyes were puffy from crying, and he his shirt was all rumbled. The skyscrapers showed in the back ground. 

“JARVIS, you recordin’?” he asked the AI, his speech slurring with the alcohol  
“Yes sir, I am” JARVIS replied  
“By the time you’re getting’ this, I have ‘ready jumped off of the tower. I did this not ‘cause Pepper broke up with me, but ‘cause Steve doesn’t like me. He would never like me. Never love me, like I do. So this is it. Bye cruel world.” Tony finished speaking, took a swig of his bottle, emptying it out in one gulp, staggered over to the edge

Suddenly, my voice boomed and you saw me run across the screen. 

“Cut the video JARVIS, please” I said through tears and a sob

He loved me…

I quickly got up from my bed and went to the elevator, JARVIS opened the doors and started the descent. He knew where I wanted to go. Somehow. The elevator binged and opened the doors to reveal the communal floor…maybe not.

“He’s in the kitchen drinking his coffee” JARVIS spoke

I briskly walked into the kitchen to reveal Bruce and Natasha by the waffle iron on the counter, Clint drinking coffee on the dining room table, Thor and Jane were putting away dishes and Tony sat by himself at the island. I stopped at the door way with my fists clenched. Tony stood up and started to talk.

“Captain, about last night. I’m sorry. I won’t drink anymore. I pro-“ I broke his sentence when I had pressed my lips against his soft pink ones after crossing the kitchen in three long strides

Tony did not respond immediately but he then deepened the kiss. I pinned him against the counter, pressing my body against his, longing to be connected with him. I released the kiss and snuggled my face down into his neck, my chin resting on his shoulders and spoke 

“Do not ever scare me like that again” I stated  
“JARVIS!” he yelled  
“My apology sir. I had taken in Miss Potts words and of course the video you recorded, I had to show Captain Rogers. By program is to make sure that you are happy, and healthy, and safe. I believe I was in order. Also, Doctor Banner, you owe Natasha twenty dollars.” JARVIS replied  
“You bet on us being together?” I stated with shock  
“Doctor Banner, Miss Natasha, Agent Barton, Mister Thor, Agent Hill, and even Director Fury all bet on you guys being together. Miss Natasha, Director Fury and Agent Hill will be happy to know that you two are together” JARVIS spoke

I had made a small noise which was resulted in all eyes turning to me, including JARVIS’ camera in the kitchen.

“You are together, right?” Natasha stated, emphasizing the word right  
“Tony had not asked me out yet…” I stated  
“Ha! You owe me fifty Bruce” yelled Clint  
“How many bets were in play JARVIS?” asked Tony  
“About five. Two regarding how long you take to figure out that you liked each other, another two regarding who would ‘top’ and who would ‘bottom’ and the last one was against me; my bet was that I could get Steve to kiss you.” JARVIS listed out the bets  
“Somehow I knew you would corrupt my idol Stark” replied a deep voice

Clint dropped his cup and it shattered on the white tile. He jumped down with ease and ran towards the man that was standing in the doorway of the kitchen. He jumped onto the man, instantly wrapping his legs around his waist, his arms around his neck, and his face in the crook of the other man’s neck.

“Agent Coulson…” everyone said with a whisper  
“You’re a live” choked out a crying Clint  
“I am so sorry babe” he replied while rubbing his back “Fury faked my death to get you to team up.” Phil stated  
After the couple got down from their tearful reunion, the group all went together to hug each other and celebrate. After celebration everyone noticed it was seven at night.   
“You know what that means!” yelled Tony  
“Movie night” whooped Clint

Clint and Phil sat down on the love seat, with Clint curled up against Phil; while Bruce and Natasha grabbed the popcorn and candy; Tony and I sat down on the longer sofa across from the giant movie screen in the movie theatre of the tower, I leaned against Tony’s chest. Thor and Jane sat on the opposite end with Jane in Thor’s lap. After the ten minutes of argue which movie. Which we settled on The Kingsman, Natasha and Bruce came scampering in with four bowls of popcorn, and they distributed the bowls to each couple along with several candy bars and bags of candies. They sat down in Bruce’s armchair with Natasha curled up in his lap. JARVIS played the movie. Fifteen minutes into the movie and nibbling on the bag of snow caps, I whispered into Tony’s ear “I love you”. Suddenly the movie screen went black and the emergency lights turned on.

“Main power grid failure sir, Emergency back up failing as well. Auxiliary power at fifteen percent and holding. Structure integrity at eighty five percent. Security at one hundred percent. My back up has been transferred to your suit sir. I advise you evacuate the building.” JARVIS spoke

**Author's Note:**

> Please like, comment, and share! I love to hear your ides so please email me at youngrobin.1701@gmail.com
> 
> Also sorry about the cliffhanger!


End file.
